1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and, more specifically, to a computer-implemented method, a data processing system and a computer program product for a generic model for event monitoring integration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing solutions require the knowledge of the implementation of individual monitored runtime applications. Monitoring requires a tool or manual process to gather information related to the application elements to be monitored. The gathering of such information may require the tool to collect, aggregate, correlate, filter and apply business rules and policies to performance metrics and other data from a wide variety of sources, including service-oriented architecture (SOA) and enterprise application integration (EAI) infrastructure systems, messaging middleware, web services, applications, and external sources such as really simple syndication (RSS) feeds, newsfeeds, and third-party supply chain systems.
The gathered information is then processed through the specific monitoring tool. When the specific monitor is changed to another monitor, the process has to be repeated according to the needs of the replacement monitor. When more than one monitor is used, and the monitors are different, data collection and formatting may again be required for each specific monitor format. Each monitor tool typically requires a description of the source material to monitor in a specific form of information as input. For example, when two different monitors are used for monitoring different aspects of an application, each monitor typically requires the application specifications in a unique format specific to each monitor.
For example, applications in an integration process, known as business integration modules, have a number of components with differing implementations, such as business process execution language processes based on the specification from the standards body of OASIS Web Services Business Process Execution Language (WSBPEL) Technical Committee, business state machines, human tasks, and others. Each component has an associated model with a different set of monitoring characteristics. Each component emits a different set of events of different structures and semantics. The user of the development tool is responsible for indicating which events the application should actually emit as the application allows users to enable the set of events that can be emitted by each component.
Currently, the onus is on the individual monitoring system to interrogate the monitoring characteristics of the application and each of the application components to generate the appropriate monitoring instructions, according to the programming model of the monitoring system. The requirement leads to tight coupling between the monitoring system and the runtime engines that execute the applications to be monitored. The tight coupling occurs because the monitoring system must be intimately aware of the models used to represent the application components, as well as all the nuances of how the application can and will emit event information during execution.